1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a network switching system, controlling method of a network switching system, and a managing device of a network switching system.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2002-217935A disclose a technique connecting a plurality of so-called Layer 2 switches, which transport data based on data link layer addresses such as MAC addresses, so as to operate virtually as a single Layer 2 switch.
However, it is not yet established a technique connecting a plurality of network switching devices (e.g. Layer 3 switches or routers), which switch data on the basis of network layer addresses such as IP addresses, so as to operate virtually as a single network switching device in an efficient manner.